Dear Diary
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: Shoushihana was pretty average... well, not really, but still. What will happen if Akatsuki captures her? What if she feels okay with it? What if she falls in love? ZetsuxOC I'm trying! I really am!
1. Information

Dear Diary

Okay, I've decided I will post this, no matter what you people think!!!! Well, the truth is I have major writer's block for TILLF. I have half a chapter done, so I'll post that now. -walks away in a daze- -comes back- Okay, that's done. This story's chapters may be a little short, cause they're diary entries. But for now, you need some statistics on the main character:

**NAME: FIRST: Shoushihana**

**MEANING: Midnight Flower**

**LAST: Kikkyou**

**MEANING: Sunshine and Shadow **(Yes, most of my story's OCs have meanings to their names.)

**LOOKS: -HAIR: She can change the color of her hair, along with the length. She'll usually keep it Blonde in everyday life.**

**-EYES: Also change at her will, and she can copy most -if not all- blood line traits.**

**-BODY: Because of her blood line, she can change the color of her skin. Hourglass figure, and a C-cup bust.**

**-CLOTHING: **

**EVERYDAY: Black mini skirt- goes to her mid thigh- fishnet leggings down to her knees under that, black ninja sandals that go up to just below the knee. Simple black tube top, with fishnet extending from around her neck, and down her arms.**

**MISSION: Black ninja Capri pants, -lots of pockets- long-sleeved black shirt with attached fingerless gloves. (the bottom hem of the shirt goes all the way down to cover her butt, too.) She wears a black mask like Kakashi's, in addition to her ANBU mask. Black Jounin vest, Same tall sandals, tucked under the Capri's, which go to her mid calf. The clothes all have hidden armor/guards.**

**All mission clothes have a strong Jutsu cast over them, that causes them to change color with her skin, except skin tones.**

**PERSONALITY: **

**EVERYDAY: Sweet, joyful, optimistic, (in fact, at first I wanted to name her **_**Rakutenka, **_**or optimist.) forgiving, (also an early name choice) random, funny, not shy at all, can be calm, hard to anger unless you know which strings to pull, hyper. Can be slightly Bi-polar. (Hence **_**Kikkyou**_**)**

**MISSION: Silent, serious, deadly, patient, strong, avoids unnecessary conflict.**

Okay, you have some basic information on her. First chapter may be up today. Review or PM me if you have any questions whatsoever.


	2. 1: Normal Days

Dear Diary

_With this story, I'll try not to interrupt, unless it's important, so here we go!!!_

November 29, 2008

Dear Diary,

Or should I call you Journal? I dunno. I guess I'll just call you Diary, for lack of… names.

Today was the first snowfall in Gisougakure. (The village hidden in the camouflage.) I love the snow. My hands were numb all day. Once there was enough snow, I started a war at the academy where I volunteer. My team easily won. Though, Master Iruka was pissed that all his students (And me =.=) were drenched. Man, I'm pooped. G'night.

PS: You may think I'm paranoid, but I felt like I was being watched. Whatever. G'night. (Again)

-~ Shoushihana

November 30, 2008

Dear Diary,

School at the academy was cancelled today due to the 3 feet of snow that fell last night. Oh, how I love the snow. I still have that same feeling of being watched, and even though I couldn't find a chakra signature, I thought I saw eyes in the snowy woods outside the village gates. They could've been hiding their chakra. There was the strangest thing about the eyes- they were beautiful and golden.

It was a normal day other than that. This village is so pretty in the winter!!! Goodnight!!!

-~Shoushihana


	3. 2: Leaving for the Leaf

Dear Diary

_Chapter two up, sorry that they're short, few, and far between. I promise I'll get them out faster!!!_

Chapter 2

December 1, 2008

Dear Diary,

Old man Meikage assigned me a solo mission. I'm packed and ready to go, but I don't leave till tomorrow. It's in Konoha, and it should take three days to get there. That means three days sleeping in trees and running all day. I'm not complaining; I love nature and I'm good at running long distances, but with the feeling of being watched lately… I shudder at the thought. Wow, it's already ten o'clock? I'd better get to sleep. Good Night!

~-Shoushihana

Dear Diary,

I left the house early, before the sun had risen fully. The snow glowed with the sunrise's golden red light, casting rainbows across my face and all the trees. It was beautiful. Anyway, I popped my earphones in, and changed the song to 'Burn the Evidence' by Billy Talent. My favorite song lately. When I took off, I gave one waning glance toward my house, hoping that my premonition of disaster would prove false. The first day went without mishap, as we speak, (write, whatever.) I'm sitting in a tree listening to 'Puppet' by Thousand Foot Krutch. My Mp3 tells me it's nearly eight o'clock, and the sun is just barely setting. I must've gotten farther than I thought. Well, I've gotta go find food. Stay here! Wait, where are you going to go? I'm so silly sometimes!!!

~-Shoushihana


	4. 3: Captured

Dear Diary

… _Not much to say. Enjoy._

Chapter 3

December 3, 2008

Dear Diary,

In one and half days, I was already over halfway to Konoha, ahead of schedule already. But then, as I stopped to refill my canteen in a stream, the water turned red. It couldn't have been too much blood, since the stream was tiny, but the source couldn't have been far off; the size of the stream meant the spring was close. I hadn't heard screaming or the sounds of a struggle, but the blood couldn't be my imagination, could it? Apparently it wasn't since when I turned, three liquid-covered needles hit my neck, stomach and thigh. I passed out, and when I woke it was sunset, but I was bound and alone.

My hands aren't free enough to make hand signs or grab a knife, but they're free enough to write. My ankles are tied together. All my stuff is in my backpack, and I don't think he removed either my ANBU mask or my other one. My assailant mustn't be far off, so for now I'm just gonna listen to Marilyn Manson while I think of a way out of this.

-~Shoushihana

December 4, 2008

Dear Diary,

My attacker was from Akatsuki, but besides that all I know is that I have no say whatsoever in where we're going. As he carried me -rather uncomfortably, I might add- over his shoulder, all I could see was the black cloak and the red cloud pattern.

When I struggled, which included beating his back with my tied hands, flailing my bound legs, and wriggling my body; all he did was mutter, "Stop struggling before I eat you." Let me tell you, I stopped struggling immediately. What kind of organization _is_ Akatsuki?

He set me down when the moon rose, and walked off before I could catch a glimpse at his face. I'm about to fall asleep from hunger, so Good night, and let's pray that I live through the night.

-~Shoushihana


	5. 4: Meeting the Captor

Dear Diary

_These are coming out fast, no?_

Chapter 4

December 5, 2008

Dear Diary,

This morning I was almost glad to have nothing in my stomach. When the guy finally returned, I wanted to **puke**. He wasn't ugly at all, quite the opposite, really; but as he entered the clearing, the morning sun shined off the thick red liquid that dripped a bit from his bottom lip; easily identified as **blood**.

From what, I didn't know. And I didn't want to know.

His appearance otherwise was much less startling; more… I guess I could describe it as, 'unique.' His eyes were the same golden ones that I had seen a few days ago. His face was split down the middle; right side inky black, left side pale white. His arms didn't show under the long cloak sleeves. Though his main feature was a giant green flytrap around his head and shoulders.

As I stared, (Hey, I didn't realize it! Plus it was a stare of pure wonder!) He seemed to glare sharply at me, as if daring me to comment. I didn't; all I did was study, and managed to use my elbow to sit myself up.

After our staring contest, he walked over, grabbed my hands, and pulled me up to stand. His flytrap stands at least three feet over my head! Today, dizzy as I was from malnutrition, he made me walk.

Now we're at camp, same routine as yesterday. This time I managed to get earphones in. That means the bonds are getting looser. for the moment, Evanescence and stretching the rope, then sleep.

-~Shoushihana

December 6, 2008

Dear Diary,

Apparently now he decides to keep me alive. I finally crumbled from exhaustion under a solitary pine tree. luckily it was surrounded by berry bushes he deemed edible. I decided that even if he was lying, his leader wouldn't like the woman they tried so hard to get dying.

I guess it wasn't too bad. The berries were a bit bitter, but I wasn't complaining. Plus on top of that he could've just pulled my limp body, but he let me stop. I still have the water I collected from the stream before he contaminated it with blood.

He thought I was dead this morning! I hadn't taken the earphones out, so the All-American Rejects cancelled out his voice telling me to get up. I woke up to fingers pressed to my wrist and under my chin. I -very unprofessionally- screamed when I woke up to his flytrap gaping over my head. Hey, I can't be a perfect ANBU, I am human.

I'm starting to feel my chakra, since apparently he drained me of it with those poison covered needles he used when we met. Oh, by the way, his name is Zetsu.

I can't see my neck or thigh, but when my shirt slid up earlier, those aforementioned poison-coated needles gave me a huge rash; I'm not surprised if my neck and leg are like that.

I'm experimenting, and my skin is changing like normal, along with my clothes. I managed to get the ankle bonding undone, so I'm gonna run. I'll tell you later, I've got to go.

-~Shoushihana


	6. 5: Watched

Dear Diary

_Stupid internet… deciding this is the perfect time to crap out. Sorry._

Chapter 5

December 7, 2008

Dear Diary,

Escape attempt one: **FAIL**. Either Zetsu has eyes in the forest, (Which I don't doubt…) or it's the exhaustion getting to me. (Also very likely.) Or both. (That's my best bet.) Even with cloaking myself perfectly in the colors and patterns of the forest, he managed to hit me with another set of darts. Again in the neck, one in the forearm, and in my calf. Again it drained my chakra. Again it caused an ugly red-purple-blue rash. They've gotta be pretty sharp to pierce my ANBU armor.

Now he stands guard most of the time, though at least that means that he untied my hands. He's watching me even now, and I don't doubt that he will read this later. So, here's a phrase for you, Mr. Cannibal Plant Oreo Dude. "Fuck you. Let me go. Screw Akatsuki."

-~Shoushihana

December 8, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well, if he read this he didn't show it. It seems he doesn't like me. That's too bad since he finally told me they want me to join. Jeez, you'd wonder what Akatsuki is thinking, kidnapping he only remaining clan member of the Kikkyou clan. Well, at least I don't have to marry that guy…

Oh, you don't know about that, do you? In Gisou, the elders still believe in 'arranged marriage.' They try to mate the strongest ninja to build stronger forces. My 'hubby' was supposedly a man named Saika Zakkichou (Last/first, Accident/ Notebook) He is a great ninja, and apparently he knows it. He's a total braggart. Our first date went like this:

"Hi, I'm Shoushihana, but you can call me-"

"I'm Zakkichou! You can call me Zak. You know, I just got back from a mission in Suna yesterday. The mission was so easy!"

"That's cool-"

"I know! I'm so great!"

Well, those weren't his exact words, but they might as well have been. Jeez, men. Well, I'm uncomfortable being watched by Zetsu, so I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night.

-~Shoushihana


	7. 6: At The Base

Dear Diary

_Stupid internet… it's been screwing up for almost a month. Sorry, it's not my fault._

Chapter 6

December 9, 2008

3:48 p.m.

Dear Diary,

We finally made it to their 'base' today. What a depressing place. I expected as much from those kinds of criminals, but seriously, there are more colors than gray, black, and red.

We got here, and he stuck me into a red and black room, locks the door, and leaves. How boring. I paid attention, and it wouldn't be hard to escape this place, especially with my powers. I've gotta get outta this place.

-~Shoushihana

December 9, 2008

9:23 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Success! Almost. I got quite few miles away in that short time. I told you I was a good long-distance runner. But apparently he's faster. He found me again (I swear he has eyes in the forest, no other human can see me in camouflage mode.) and this time he tied me up, gagged me, and put a blindfold over my eyes.

Then I was in a different room, deeper into this place, and I was still tied up. What was worse: That poison-induced rash itched, and I couldn't scratch it. I can't, for the life of me, see how they could have been so cruel.

When they finally removed the blindfold, (I say 'they,' cause I'm starting to think that Zetsu may be Bi-polar to match his sides… Wow…) Same color scheme, different furniture arrangement. By that I mean there is no furniture. He left, so I'm sitting in the center of the room writing this… Why not a corner, you ask? Because that tiny rebellious part of me won't let me cower, so I might as well stand out. I screamed at them at one point, so he gagged me again.

The funny thing: My hands are now unbound, but I haven't removed the gag. Huh. I guess I want to keep them guessing… So for now it's sleep, maybe some of Ricky Martin's 'She Bangs.'

-~Shoushihana


	8. 7: Stuck

Dear Diary

December 10, 2008

Dear Diary,

Have they forgotten me? Really? Nobody has come in here. Not even once.

The only way I can tell time is because of the clock on my Mp3. That has been my only companion, besides you and my clothing. I'm surprised they haven't taken my bag. They must've gone through it, though, because all my weapons are gone. And I don't wanna change my clothes in case they're perverts, and have cameras in here… Am I getting paranoid? Was I already paranoid?

With the impossible things that have been happening to me lately, I'm not sure if Paranoia is all bad at this point.

I'm tired, so Richard Cheese and Stephen Lynch are my artists of choice for now. G' Night.

-~Shoushihana

December 11, 2008

Dear Diary,

I like, **really **need a shower. And I'm so bored. And hungry, 'cause I ran out of granola bars last night. Ugh, I hope someone comes soon…

And on a horrible note, my Mp3 is running out of battery. I have 10 songs left, maybe. So I'll set my 'Soft and Sweet' play list to shuffle. First up: Hide and Seek, by Imogen Heap.

-~Shoushihana


	9. 8: Oops?

Dear Diary

_Completely random inspiration._

December 12, 2008

FINALLY. HUMAN INTERACTION. …ish. Maybe they've caught on to the fact that, hey, there's a living, human captive here!

Alas, the food Zetsu brought me sucks. A bottle of water, and I think it was supposed to be soup… I'm not too sure…

He told me that their leader wanted to talk to me directly, but that he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. And a weird thing happened; he spoke again, but his voice was completely different. And rude. About how I should really clean up before meeting the leader. How I was dirty, and smelled bad.

But let me tell you. He did not get away unscathed. I'm pretty sure that I landed a great right hook to his chin between telling him off and insulting everything about him. Score 1 for me.

But… Is it bad I almost feel bad now that I've calmed down? After the punch and commenting on his "fucking stupid, ugly, bi-polar face" He got this look on his face like he really wanted to kill something before shutting his flytrap, simply melting away. …Oops?

I think I need to think about what I've done… G'night…

~-Shoushihana

* * *

December 13, 2008

Yeah, I think I've crossed some forbidden line with Zetsu or something. I haven't seen him today. I woke up and there was simply a plate of cold scrambled eggs next to the open door.

Yeah, open. I thought it was a mistake, but when I peeked through the door, it was a bathroom, complete with a shower. Needless to say, I was disappointed, but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up anyway. But yes! A shower!

Oh, and I did meet their leader guy. Very bland and wanna-be badass. He has like, 20 piercings and his body is shrouded in grey, I think it's genjutsu. He gave me a speech that seemed to drag on forever about what the Akatsuki aimed for, and why he wanted me with them.

Props for not making one mistake through the whole thing. Very rehearsed.

But he promised me a real room (with a bed!) if I would consider it. And what else? Death if I wouldn't.

Guess what I chose? Hopefully no more stiff body every morning. I get to move in tomorrow.

~-Shoushihana


	10. 9: Turning for the Better?

_Super-duper long time, eh? Well, at least the chapters are short and you can refresh your memory of the story in just minutes. It's now summer, and I shouldn't be busy. Perhaps I'll continue this._

_Looking back, I realize her powers are unrealistic and Mary-Sue-ish. So I'm taking away her power to copy blood-line traits. She can keep the camouflage traits of her own, but her new everyday outfit is a green tank-top and black shorts with the same sandles._

* * *

December 14, 2008

Real room, hell yes! Same color scheme... Whatever. Yet again, no Zetsu. Instead, I got some guy who called himself Tobi and talked in third person. I can't call it a bad change, though. This guy was happy, playful, and I daresay... Nice. He brought me good, warm food, chattering on about how excited he was for a new member while I ate. When I had finished, He had not only lifted my spirits, but even repacked my bag (which had been a little strewn out from searching for granola bars, batteries, and a set of clothes to meet the leader in).

I think with Tobi here, it won't be such torture. He told me he hadn't been accepted into the Akatsuki himself, but that he was Zetsu's apprentice. I wanted to ask about the plant-bipolar guy, but I had decided against it and kept my mouth shut.

Now I regretted that a little. Sure, I was mad because I was kidnapped, sent to a strange place, forced into bland rooms, fed crappy food and threatened into a villainous organization, but I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings. Do S-rank criminals even have feelings? That's news to me.

Well, I got batteries for my mp3, and so, I'll end the night on a good note with The Bird and The Bee's "Polite Dance Song (totally rude remix)." G'night.

~-Shoushihana

* * *

December 15, 2008

First day with three square meals! Apparently members have that privilege.

Tobi spent almost the entire day with me. He answered every single question about the Akatsuki that I asked; like a walking encyclopedia. I got up the nerve to ask about Zetsu. I didn't come right out and ask about his well being! That would sound like I cared for that kidnapper. Which I don't.

It was an innocent, "So what's the story on that big guy who kidnapped me?" He got all excited and starry-eyed (not that I could see through his mask, but that's how he sounded), giving me a book-load of information on his Zetsu-sama.

Facts (if Tobi is a reliable source): Ninja of the leaf, Likes to observe unique shinobi, favorite food is "Chewy people" (I shudder every time I think of this; I just hope I wouldn't be chewy...), and he's very self-sufficient. He feels that the only one that a person can trust is themselves, his favorite phrase being "Independence unbending."

Being the person that I am (Orphan, last of clan), I can see where these ideals may have come from. But that's when you have to put trust in someone. Whether the end is good or bad, your outlook could change.

Oh jeez, I'm waxing philosophical about him... Time to cut off that train of thought (that I've been thinking all day)...

I get to meet the other members tomorrow. I'm a little nervous. No music tonight, I'd like to hear the sounds of the base at night. Goodnight.

~-Shoushihana


	11. 10: Meet the Family!

December 16, 2008

What a strange bunch of misfits this organization this is! Tobi led me all around the endless confusing hallways, until Bam! Civilized living room. Even a TV. Apparently Tobi had gathered all the members, because they looked like they were waiting to get back to something more important than me. Most looked bored, one or two had sparks of curiosity. They all looked up as we came in, and I had butterflies. I also noticed Zetsu still wasn't there.

Tobi took me by the hand and led me to each member, one-by-one, giving me a short intro and tidbit.

Profiles so far:

Hidan: "Crazy religious immortal." I was a little intimidated by the muscled albino, but I stood my ground and kept my head high. His eyes didn't stay on my face for very long. Pervert. He is loud and completely obscene.

Kakuzu: "Money-lover." He didn't say much. And I couldn't read his expression cuz all I could see was his eyes. They were kinda pretty though.

Kisame: "Sharky." He is big. And blue. And has razor-sharp teeth. And may haunt my dreams. Did I mention I have a fear of sharks? Well, now you know. The first one to be civilized and offer to shake my hand. Though I'm pretty sure I must've been trembling, because he chuckled and bared his teeth, growling deeply as he asked, "Scared, girly?" I'm absolutely sure I jumped away from him A.S.A.P..

Itachi: "Silent but deadly." I've heard about him. The one that wiped out his entire clan except for his little brother in Konoha. I recognized the sharingan in his eyes from books I've read. That alone made him scarier than Shark-man. He said nothing and offered no handshake.

Deidara: "Sempai the explosive artist." Cute and blonde, with the softest hand I've ever shaken. He seemed the most personable, telling me a little about himself and his art, loudly proclaiming that "Art is a bang, un!" Adorable little speech impediment. He's too good to be straight from what I've seen, though.

Sasori: "Puppet master." Ugly little thing. Half his face covered, and a big jointed scorpion tail. Reminds me of a puppet. His voice was gruff and unattractive, telling me that Deidara (who pouted) was an idiot, and that "Art is eternal."

Tobi told me That there was also Leader-sama and Konan, another girl who's abilities were based in origami.

When I pointed out that there were only nine people, he laughed. "Silly! You're taking Orochimaru's spot as tenth!"

I'm pretty sure I blushed, embarrassed at the lapse of insight. Sharky, Deidara, and Hidan all chuckled at me. Fuck my life.

Tobi gave me a little slate blue ring and told me it went on my left pinky. It says 'Sky.' I think it looks pretty good.

Anyway, it's time for me to hit the hay and hope for a better day.

~-Shoushihana

* * *

December 17, 2008

The return of Zetsu, dun dun dun. I decided to try to figure out how to traverse the hallways by myself. They really, really need to make a map. Anyway, I got lost, of course. So as I wandered, I guess I must have been getting awfully close to the entrance of the hideout, because Mister Oreo popped up behind me. Our conversation went kind of like this:

(BZ=black half, WZ=white half, S= me.)

WZ: Where are you going?

S: Umm... Adventuring?

BZ: You'd better turn your ass around and go back to your room.

S: What are you gonna do, Tie me up and blindfold me again?

BZ: Don't get me excited.

WZ: At least go the other way. You look like you're still trying to escape.

At this point I stuck my tongue out at him. And what did I get? Goddamn poison needle to the leg! And I woke up back in my room.

Thanks, Zetsu. I really needed ANOTHER patch of itchy rash from your darts. .SARCASM.

Hopefully I don't scratch my leg off while I sleep. Goodnight.

~-Shoushihana


	12. 11:Strange

December 18, 2008

Dear Diary,

Started off today well- not.

Last night I dreamed; quite vividly, I might add, of my captor. He was free of his cloak and shirt, so I could see where his flytrap molded into his broad shoulders.

From his collarbone down was normal male anatomy, besides the half-black-half-white skin. Two nipples, one slightly lighter than the black skin and one slightly darker than the white skin.

I could feel my dream self staring, and in his face a pink flush slowly spread over the white side.

A voice, distinct as Zetsu's black side asked, "You like what you see?"

My dream self nodded against my lucid self's judgment, and approached him. The closer I got, the fuzzier he got. The scene takes on a completely dreamy quality as I see my hands reach out to gently stroke the flytrap.

I can see him start to close himself away, but I hear my voice. "Please, Zetsu... Don't hide from me..." The flytrap pauses in it's movement and slowly reopens, the man's face blushing harder. One of my hands goes further to stroke his white cheek.

I feel completely separated from my body as the hand moves to his soft-looking green hair. It pulls him slowly down as I wake up.

Is it weird that I wanted to fall back into the dream...?

...Yes.

I decided that the dream wasn't my fault. It was Zetsu's poison and his lewd remark about getting excited about tying me up. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I didn't leave my room today.

~-Shoushihana

* * *

December 19, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today was a relatively good day. I managed to make my way deep enough in the tunnels to find a common-room type place.

There were several couches and a television, a fireplace ablaze with warmth, and a radio in the corner. Shark guy, Tobi, and the religious pervert sat watching the T.V., seeming mostly content. The perv, (Hidan, right?) looked up at me and smirked, scooting over and patting the seat next to him. I'm pretty sure he winked.

Yeah. No way am I letting his hands on me. I looked around the room, looking for an excuse when I heard my name. It was Deidara, sitting on a couch facing the fire. I smiled, then turned to Hidan to give him a smirk as I walked away from him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to the program.

I told Dei he could just call me Shou. As I came around to the front of the couch, I noticed a redhead lounging at the other end of the long couch. I was sure I didn't meet a redhead. His brown orbs gave me a bored once-over before going back to watching the fire.

I sat next to Dei, and thanked him for giving me an escape. He smiled and told me, "No problem. Don't want you scarred for life just a few days in, un."

I responded with playful sarcasm, asking if being kidnapped, blindfolded, and imprisoned wasn't scarring enough. He blinked at me. "Zetsu really went all out…"

I itched at the rash his latest needle had delivered, nodding.

"Well, don't hold it against him too much, un. He was probably just trying to complete the mission faster. He's not super evil."

A bored voice caught my attention, and I looked at the redhead. "Except for the fact he eats humans and considers children a delicacy."

He… what? That just makes everything he's done that I thought was weird twenty times worse. I'm so freaked out right now, and a little scared to go to sleep. Deidara told me that he wouldn't eat me cuz I was in the Akatsuki now, but still…

I'm hoping for no nightmares tonight…

~-Shoushihana

P.S. The redhead is Sasori. I guess he was in some kind of puppet last time we met.


End file.
